paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gadget Patrol
This was my firs one So please engoy Characters *Smiley the Dentist pup *Gadget the technology pup *Tundra *Rocky *Chase *Skye *Rubble *Marshal *Ryder *Zuma Story *paw patrol symbol* "Cant catch me chase" Said skye as she flew around the slide. "Thats what you think" Barked chase back at her 'Ruff, ruff' "Net" he said, His net gun coming out of his pack. "Whaaaa" Said skye as she fell to the ground. 'Thats cheeting" She exclaimed. "Not if you can use your jetpack" He said "well" she was cut off by her collar bepping "looks like ryder needs us" *scene change, The lookout* "Alright Pups we have an emergency" Ryder said "Jake has found a lost pup up on his mountain" "Just like me!" exclaimed tundra "Yes, but not as healthy as you where. She is all skin and bones. I need Tundra to use her snow rescue skills to help us find her." ryder said to the snowpup "Theres snow Job I cant handle" She said "Gadget, I need you to use your heat sensor to help tundra find her" Ryder said "On it rider, (he dosent have a catchy phrase yet) *scene change, Jakes mountain* "Well gadget, are you getting a reading?" tundra asked the techy pup. "No not, wait a minute. I got something!" he eclaimed as his sensor started to beep. "Start sniffing there" he said, pointing at a patch of snow. "I found it, I found it" She excaimed. The small looking dog stood up and was about the same size as tundra. Then she looked at Gadget and smiled. "Could I, get some help" She asked him. He was speachles. She was beutifull, even with alll the skin and bones on her. "Yes, where here to help" Said tundra "Whats your name?" "My name is Smiley, because Jake said I look like I'm smiling when I do this." She streached her mouth into a smile. "Thats cute, But we need to get you off this mountain, Do you know how to get down?" She asked Smiley "No, thats why I am still here." She said "i know how!" Said Gadget. "Then lead us back down." Tundra said. they fallowed Gadget till they where at the bottom. "Good job Dudes, you found Smiley!" Jake said. "All three of you deserve a treat" "Who ho" they all exclaimed. After there treat Smiley Rode home in tundras snow Mobile. And gadget went home in his electricials truck. *scene change, the lookout* "So thats everybody" Said chase looking at Smiley. "Rocky, tundra, Zuma, Skye, Rubble, Marshal, Chase, Gadget and Ryder, right" She said. Smiling. "Thats right!" Exclaimed chase. Gadget started to blush a little bitt. "Smiley, where should I sleep tonight?" Smiley asked "I have room!" Skye and Tundra said at the same time. they laughed then aggred Theat she would stay with skye. *scene change Outside in the dark* "well gadget what Did you wana talk about?" Rocky asked "I think I might have a Little.." Rocky cut Gadet off "Crush" he said "How did you know" "Dude, Im not blind. I saw you blush" "What about you and Tundra, Huh" "Well, Umm" "Thats what I thaught" The end (P.S. this was when Rocky had a crush on tundra and they werent an Item) Category:Koho2001s Stories